splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Copy Cat, Copy Cat transcript
Previously on Split *Emma leaves the camp to live with Peter, Robert, Blaine and Heather *Melissa and Darien saw a shadowed figure in the jungle *Alex and Abigail's relationship developed *James and Ji plan on leaving the island Story In the jungle, James and Ji are both piling up sticks of bamboo, wires, small pieces of wreckage etc... They’re both sweating from the heat so they stop to take a drink. JAMES: So what is this gonna be exactly? JI: Well, I was thinking that we could make some sort of canoe thing. Then some of us could go in it and find help. JAMES: A canoe? We’d have to paddle to move... wouldn’t some sort of raft be easier? JI: Yeah, but then we can’t choose were we go... and if there’s no wind, no moving. JAMES: If we’re gonna have to move the boat ourselves, wouldn’t that be hard? JI: We’d take shifts... JAMES: Still, one person paddling while the other sleeps? It could take days or weeks to find something. Ji smiles at James. JI: Did I mention it’s gonna be big. At the beach, Alex and Abigail are both walking back to camp from their picnic together, holding hands and smiling happily. ALEX: smiling So, did you enjoy that? Abbie giggles. ABIGAIL: smiling Yeah, it was fun. Suddenly, Melissa and Darien come running from the jungle, frantically. They run into the centre of the camp and then they stop to catch their breath. Alex and Abigail rush towards them both. ALEX: confused What’s wrong? MELISSA: panting Where’s Josh? Anyone?! ALEX: Melissa Uhh... loudly into the air Josh!! We need you over here!! Suddenly, Josh comes out of his tent to see Alex, Abigail, Melissa and Darien. He walks towards them to see what they want. The other members of the camp also start to gather round to see what the commotion is. JOSH: puzzled What the hell’s going on? ABIGAIL: We don’t know... they just came runni... MELISSA: panting We saw someone! A man, in the jungle. MICHELLE: What?! Thomas?! DARIEN: We don’t think so. He was a bit shorter and thinner... JOSH: Huh? How do you “not think so”? MELISSA: We didn’t see his face. We just saw him running away from us in the distance. There’s a long silence for a few moments. MELISSA: So what do we do? JOSH: his head What can we do? We’re not going trekking in the jungle just to find him. MELISSA: But what if he’s dangerous...? What if he comes back for us? JOSH: We’ll set up people to watch at night. If he comes, they’ll alert the others and we’ll be ready for him. At the station, Emma is sat in the main living area alone. She sits in silence for a moment and then she decides to stand up and look around the room. She looks at some old antiques that are on a wall shelf. She then looks at a kitchen counter and she sees a handgun placed on it. She then walks over to a wall which has some photos in frames on it. She looks at them and sees that they’re of different people in jumpsuits in a group together from different years (New DHARMA recruits). She then sees a small red button on a wall - she walks towards it slowly, looking out for Peter and Robert so they don’t catch her, and when she reaches it, she notices some writing on it saying “Emergency use only: Do NOT push”. However, she ignores it and slowly starts to reach her hand towards it to press it - as she gets a few centimetres away from the button she’s interrupted by a loud scream coming from behind the large doors. Emma looks at the doors and listens to the shouting coming from behind them. PETER: Get her! Don’t let her get out! WOMAN: Get off! Get off of me! ROBERT: Stop! PETER: Don’t let her go there! Suddenly, the large doors burst open and a tan skinned woman with dark brown hair wearing a grey robe comes running out of them. Emma freezes with shock as the woman runs up the long corridor to the front door and then as she exits the station. Peter and Robert then come out of the room silently and they look at Emma oddly. EMMA: What the hell was that?! Peter and Robert don’t answer, they just look at her. At the beach, James is stood in the middle of the camp looking at a picture in his hand; he’s smiling. Olivia comes up behind him and looks at the picture. OLIVIA: She’s really pretty. James jumps as she talks because he didn’t see her approach. Then when he sees it’s Olivia, he smiles. JAMES: Yeah, she is. OLIVIA: Who is she? JAMES: Err, Naomi. She’s my daughter. OLIVIA: Your daughter? She looks like twenty-six. JAMES: chuckling Twenty-nine actually. OLIVIA: smiling You don’t look old enough to have a twenty-nine year old daughter. James laughs. JAMES: Thanks, I guess. I was going to meet her in Los Angeles... OLIVIA: I was gonna meet up with my son too. I have a sixteen year old son, Zach. sad I miss him so much. JAMES: comfortingly Aw, well you’ll see him soon; when we get rescued. laughing Me and Ji have got some ideas together on how we can get off this rock. Suddenly, somebody shouts from the distance. CHARLOTTE: Hey, Olivia, can you help me over here?! Olivia turns to Charlotte. OLIVIA: Charlotte Yeah, I’ll be right there. James, smiling Well, I’ll see ya later. JAMES: Yeah, see ya. James watches Olivia run towards Charlotte and then he starts to walk towards his own tent (still looking at the picture). As he walks towards his tent, he hears something coming from Anya’s tent. He looks at her tent, and then the noise of speaking gets louder. He starts to walk towards her tent and then he puts his ear against to outside wall and he listens. ANYA: I’ve really missed you. There’s a pause. AYNA: Aww, that’s sweet. You’re sweet. There’s another pause. ANYA: Really, you serious? I know a nice little beach here. There’s another pause. ANYA: Trust me, it’s nice. We need to go there one time. As James listens he becomes more and more confused. He then eventually pokes his head inside the tent to see what’s going on. He looks around and only sees Anya. Anya looks at James calmly and smiles. ANYA: Oh, hi James. James looks around the tent again and sees that it is only Anya inside. He then gives Anya an odd and puzzled look. The next day, James is asleep in his tent; it’s morning. He is suddenly awoken by a loud commotion outside. He hears a woman screaming frantically. He gets up and then looks outside his tent to see William and Darien restraining a woman on the floor; she’s screaming and kicking frantically. The whole group is stood around her, looking at her. She finally stops kicking and crying and William and Darien stand up, then the whole group look at her. It’s the girl from the Twin Station. When James sees her face, he realises how much she looks like his daughter, Naomi. DARIEN: Who are you? Where did you come from? The woman doesn’t answer; she just looks at the entire group with fear. At the Twin Station, Emma is stood in the kitchen of the main living area and she’s staring deeply at her reflection in some glass. Peter walks past her. PETER: You alright? Emma turns her head slowly to him and she nods coldly. EMMA: Yeah. I’m fine. Peter sort of nods at her and then walks through the two large doors to find Robert. When Emma sees him close the doors behind him she continues to stare blankly ahead of her and then she picks something up off of one of the counters. She then slowly starts to raise her hand up towards her head and then she puts the object she picked up against her head; it’s a handgun. After staring straight forward for a few moments with the gun against her head, she suddenly pulls the trigger and she drops to the ground; dead. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2]